lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Baelon Greyjoy
Baelon Greyjoy is the logititimized bastard son of Myranda Rivers, and Theon Greyjoy making him a member of House Mirrion through his mother, and a member of House Greyjoy of Lucerne through his father. Baelon Greyjoy was born Baelon Rivers, and was born shortly after the Gondor-Stormwind war as Theon, and Robb Starke had gone north to see Robbs family in House Tully. History Early History Baelon Greyjoy was born Baelon Rivers, and was born shortly after the Gondor-Stormwind war as Theon, and Robb Starke had gone north to see Robbs family in House Tully. Lord of House Greyjoy of Lucerne Theon Greyjoy had arrived in Westbridge with Robb after he was sent southward in the switching of the leadership of the northern campaign, and it wasn't more then a day after he had arrived in Westbridge that he was approached by Shia Labouef of whom told him that he was to go to the Port of Stormwind instead of Koenisburg. Theon would seperate from his lover Myranda Rivers of whom was going to go to Riverrun and get their daughter Yara of whom was a lady in waiting for Ashley Tully before she and Yara would make their way southward. Eddard Starke had hinted to Theon, and Robb earlier that this decision might be coming, but both had assumed that it would be much later, but after the decision by Euron Greyjoy to turn the Ironborn against the Lucernians it was decided by the King, and the Lucerne Council that he would be made the Lord of House Greyjoy of Stormwind of which they would use as a Lucernian aligned Ironborn House. Freddie Highmore, and his wife Emma Highmore would arrive in the Port of Stormwind where they met with Theon and gave him the directive from the King including the papers detailing that his two children were now logitimized as Greyjoy's. Theon was commanded to travel to the White Knife alongside Hedrik Clegane III. The plan was for them to heavily use the forces of the White Knife, and the very loyal House Manderly, and alongside this Hedrik Clegane III. was going to go to the Riverlands and gather forces before travelling to the White Knife with these forces before their eventual attack on the Stone Islands. Theon Greyjoy stayed in the Port of Stormwind as the Lucernian elements of his force arrived including his wife, daughter, and son of which his daughter and son he had not seen for almost a year. White Knife Following the arrival of his son the last straggler in the form of Ser Grenech of Brill, William Swift, and Josh Hirshe signaled the arrival of the forces of Brill, and the last of their forces to arrive and thus they took their boats and made their way northward travelling to Fairmarket and thus bypassing the Trident and the toll of the Frey's. Theon Greyjoy would arrive with his forces at White Harbor the capital of the White Knife, and was met at the docks by Wylis Manderly of whom was the heir to House Manderly. Wylis Manderly took them to the Merman's Court where his father Wyman Manderly ruled over the White Knife from, and Theon's men were asked to leave outside of his wife and Ser Grenech leaving just the three of them with Wylis, Wyman, Winfred, and Miley Black. Family Members Relationships Theon Greyjoy See Also : Theon Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy of Lucerne Category:House Mirrion Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:Ironborn Category:Bastard